legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Poker Night Reunion pt. 1
{Brock Samson, Ash Williams, Sam, and Claptrap sat together at the poker table.} Sam (yawns): Hey, Ash, what we gonna do? Ash Williams: I don't know. What you wanna do? Claptrap: I got it! Let's flap over to the east side of the jungle! They've always got a bit of action, a bit of a swinging scene. All right? Brock Samson: Ah, come off it! Things are right dead all over. Sam: You mean you wish they were! (they laugh) Brock Samson: Very funny. Sam: Okay, so what we gonna do? Ash Williams: I don't know, what you wanna do? Brock Samson: Look, guys, (pointing at Sam) first you say, "what we gonna do?" and then (pointing at Ash Williams) you say, "what you wanna do?", they Sam say, "what we gonna do?", you Ash say "what you wanna do?", "what you gonna do", "what you wanna" - let's do something! Claptrap: Okay. What you wanna do? Brock Samson: Oh, blimey, there you go again. The same once again! Sam: I've got it! This time, I've really got it. Brock Samson: So you got it. So what we gonna do? Ash Williams: Hold it lads. Look, look what's coming our way. Sam: Hey, what in the world is that? Claptrap: What a crazy looking bunch of bones. Brock Samson: Yeah, and they're all walking about by themselves. (They look at the strange figures) Sam: So what we gonna do? Brock Samson: I don't know-- and now don't start that again! Ash Williams: Come on lads, come one let's have some fun with this little fella, this little... (Suddenly, large monsters appear - a griffin and a Minotaur - and they're coming straight at Them. Another dragon-type head pops in at the corner. Sam backs away and is actually flicked to the side by the Minotaur. The Minotaur then grabs Ash Williams and starts squeezing.) Ash Williams: Uh, okay Sam...ah, I get the point... Claptrap: Don't look at me, I didn't do this! (We hear evil laughter and a dark red cloud appears in the sky next to the monsters. Lighting flashes, and lava boils up from the earth. It shoots up hundreds of feet into the air, and then hardens as Thrax pops up to stand on it.) Thrax: But I did. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Thrax, the greatest serial killer the world has ever known! (He points his sword and red laser streams shoot out, headed Brock Samson's way, as he is still being held by the Minotaur. He breaks free and falls to the ground, and the red laser streams hit the monster instead.) Thrax: I'm just getting warmed up! (He shoots some more at Ash Williams, who barely moves out of the way. Ash fumbles to the ground after one last dodge.) Thrax: Not particularly agile, are you? (He shoots some more as Sam jumps out the way, again barely avoiding the blasts. He is hit by one and throw back and then caught by the cape in the mouth of the griffin.) Sam: No, but I hang in there! Thrax: No helping, McGruff! (He blasts Phil with the red streams and Sam is moved so that he is hanging upside down with an apple in his mouth, as though he were over a barbecue.) griffin, with Hercules' cape in its mouth, tosses back its head to throw Hercules up and swallow him. Brock punches the monster and then lands on the ground. He picks the huge stone piece up and begins running through the monsters with it. He knocks them all out of the way as he makes his way to Thrax. Thrax: Stop him you fools! (Hercules hits one last monster out of the way, and then makes his way up the hill to where Thrax is standing. Thrax, looking scared, quickly tries to blast him, but misses. Brock continues to run, until he reaches Thrax. He throws the huge stone on top of him.) Thrax: Nooooo! Aahhhhhhhh! (The monsters that were barely recovering from being hit with a huge head now turn to sand, colored as they were before. Sam is released as well, and the apple falls from his mouth. He picks it up and eats it in two bites.) Brock Samson: AND STAY OUT!!!!!!! Claptrap: we gotta go! Brock Samson: Let call for help. (To be continued) Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Videos Category:Poker Night Reunion Category:Transcripts